


The bestest birthday ever

by animeflower317



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti the birthday boi, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Gen, Wholesomeness, everyone is sweet, soft Anti (I had to)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: Birthday fluff for the birthday boi. The others throw Anti a surprise party, and noone expected him to react like this. Sorry it's so short.





	The bestest birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I could not not write a birthday drabble for the glitch.

"SURPRISE!!!!" The lights flicker on. Chaser, Jackie, Robbs, Hen, JJ, and Marv jump out of various hiding places. I'm...I..."What?" Chaser walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder."It's your birthday. We decided to throw a surprise party for you." Oh. "Why?" "We love you. Duh." Tears. "You okay Anti?" "Yeah. I love you guys too." And then Seàn hugged him. The end. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTI!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
